


Rest Day

by inkstone



Category: Beach Stars
Genre: Athletes, Friendship, Gen, Post-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-23
Updated: 2015-11-23
Packaged: 2018-05-03 03:02:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5274053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inkstone/pseuds/inkstone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reika just wants to enjoy a day off from working out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rest Day

**Author's Note:**

  * For [misura](https://archiveofourown.org/users/misura/gifts).



> Written for both [Small Fandoms Fest](http://smallfandomfest.livejournal.com/) and [FandomAid](http://fandomaid.livejournal.com/).

Reika tucked a lock of hair behind her ear and smiled at the persistent man. "No, thank you," she replied politely. "I already have a trainer." 

"But the real question is are you happy with him?" The older man mirrored her smile. A bright smile meant to reassure her but only reminded Reika of a shark. "Is your program too hard? That happens sometimes."

Why were people always so _pushy_? She'd already said no multiple times. Her answer wasn't going to change. Reika _was_ happy with her trainer. He understood what kinds of demands beach volleyball made on the body and which exercises would mold her body into its ideal form to meet—and exceed—them.

Times like this she regretted she wasn't Sanae. One look at Sanae and you could _tell_ she was an athlete. It wasn't just her fit body. It was her attitude. The aura that radiated from her when she walked across the room. The intimidating stare she had no problems unleashing when you wouldn't get out of her way.

A quick glance at Reika, on the other hand, made people want to get in her way. Talk to her. Chat her up. Maybe get her to go somewhere with them to play.

She normally didn't mind. Reika had learned from an early age how to deal with that kind of attention. How to turn them down without hurting their feelings. Most times, they accepted her rejection with good humor.

The ones who didn't—well, she learned how to deal with them, too. Just because Reika preferred being nice didn't mean she didn't know how not to be.

This pushy trainer, she discovered, fell into the second category. Too bad. She didn't want to make an enemy of anyone who worked here. Sanae liked this gym. No one looked down on her because she was a woman, and no one went easy on her because they were star-struck.

Of course Sanae had a _different_ trainer.

"No, thank you," Reika said in a firm voice. "I'm perfectly happy with my current trainer. His training program suits me just fine. I have no reason to switch." She heard her own voice sharpen and softened her tone. "I'm waiting for a friend."

The man lifted his gaze from her breasts, the frown on his face revealing his frustration with her repeated rebuffs. "Oh? Who—"

"I told you to wait for me outside." Sanae walked past the trainer, hair slightly damp from her shower.

"But it's hot!" Reika fanned her face. "I wanted to cool off for a bit."

Her partner gave her a narrow-eyed gaze. "You wanted to cool off inside a crowded gym?" Sanae shook her head. Then she realized the trainer's presence. "Do you need something?" she asked.

Reika recognized that tone. Playing beach volleyball together had given her insight into Sanae's moods. Just like she could anticipate what kind of set to give Sanae based on a glance or the positioning of her body, Reika could also guess how her partner would handle anyone who dared to irritate her.

"He doesn't need anything," she jumped in before the man could open his mouth. "We were only having a conversation while I was waiting for you." Reika smiled brilliantly.

Sanae raised her brows skeptically. "Right."

Reika's smile didn't budge. She learned that about Sanae early on. No matter how much she may doubt the words coming out of Reika's mouth, she couldn't argue with them if a smile accompanied them. "Why are you here anyway?" she asked. "Today's a rest day. That means you rest."

Sanae's mouth twisted with distaste. "Rest days."

"They're important—"

"Your friend's right," the trainer interrupted, trying to be helpful. "You need rest days to give your body a break and let it heal from all the work you've doing to it."

"Yes," Sanae replied, clearly unimpressed. "We know."

Reika sighed inwardly. And here she'd thought the man was trying to get her to sign up with him because he liked her face, or maybe her breasts. It turned out he was trying to get her to sign up because he thought she just didn't know anything.

That wasn't very nice.

The ghost of a smile drifted over Sanae's mouth. Well, if Reika learned to read her moods, Sanae had done the same to her as well. They were partners, after all. She slung her gym bag over her shoulder, a sponsor's logo plastered boldly on the side. "Ready to go?"

Reika dimpled. "Always."

Taken aback by the fact that they'd completely ignored what he'd said, the man tried once last time. "So about signing up—"

Sanae turned back and gave him a hard stare. "I already belong to this gym." A fact that could be changed quite easily, if this man didn't watch it.

"But—"

"I already have a trainer," Reika repeated for the tenth time. If her pleasant voice faltered and leaked some of the irritation blooming in her chest, well, she could hardly be faulted for that. She _hated_ repeating herself.

She hated not being taken seriously more.

"Let's go," Sanae said.

They left before the man could respond.

As they headed toward the cafe, Reika picked up the conversation she'd tried to have before they were so rudely interrupted. "It's a rest day. You shouldn't be working out. Coach said—"

"Coach said," Sanae said with scorn. "Try-outs are coming up soon. We need to prepare. We need to be ready."

Reika sighed, trying not to roll her eyes at Sanae's intensity. It wasn't like this was anything new. Her partner was a born competitor. Determined to win. To meet the next challenge. To be better. To be the _best_. "Don't worry. We'll be ready."

"How do you know for sure?" Sanae slanted a glance at her. "We lost the Madonna Cup."

She laughed. "We're not going up against Iruka." Reika smiled fondly. She wondered where the petite girl was now. What her future plans were. Did Iruka plan to continue volleyball after high school? She loved it so much that Reika couldn't see her stopping for any reason at all. It was the kind of love that lasted a lifetime. Her drive to play was different from Sanae's, different from hers, but just as deep-seated.

But how fun would it be if Iruka competed in the Olympics too!

Not that Reika would ever say this out loud. Sanae didn't need any more encouragement to focus harder on her Olympic aspirations.

Although that could be fun too. Sanae had never showed more life than when she was playing against Iruka.

"Just because she's not going to be competing doesn't mean we can't be prepared. There might be another surprise."

Reika didn't regret losing the Madonna Cup. The loss, while shocking and difficult to take, had ignited something in Sanae. Something that had been in stasis.

On the other hand, that drive was going to be the death of Reika.

"Sure, but being prepared doesn't mean we can't take a rest day. Besides, it's only one day. That's not going to ruin your training program." The opposite, actually. Reika had seen her partner's training regime. The rest day was _crucial_.

"Like your friend the trainer said?"

Reika stuck out her tongue. "Don't be jealous. He's not my friend. I don't even know his name. If you're upset, blame yourself. You're the one who kept me waiting." Right on cue, they reached the cafe. Reika wrinkled her nose at the lunchtime crowd. "See? Now we'll have to wait to be seated."

Sanae ignored her jibe and looked at the host expectantly. The man scrambled to attention. "Please wait a second, Ms. Hayakawa!"

Oh. Of course. Reika didn't know why she expected anything less.

Must be nice to have immediate face recognition. She didn't begrudge her partner this, but it'd be nice to be recognized as an athlete first rather than simply a pretty face. Sanae was recognizable on the street. Reika, not so much. Not that she _minded_.

But it'd be nice once in a while.

The host led them to a table. Reika hadn't been paying attention so she had no idea where it appeared from or which poor couple they'd kicked out to make room. Sanae ordered her usual: a healthy green smoothie and simple chicken salad. Reika on the other hand studied the menu before smiling at the waiter who'd come to take their order.

She ordered a chocolate milkshake.

Sanae stared at her after the man left. "Really?" she asked.

"It's rest day." Reika smiled. "Cheat day." Besides, she'd already eaten healthy meals for breakfast and planned to make it up for dinner.

Sanae surprised her by laughing. "You're not going to let this go, are you?"

She shrugged. "Live a little. The Olympics aren't going anywhere. Our coach isn't going anywhere. One day isn't going to kill you."

When the waiter came back with their smoothies, Sanae raised a finger for him to linger.

She ordered a tart for dessert.

It wasn't chocolate. It was covered in caramelized fruit and cream.

But it was a small step.

Reika would take it.

**Author's Note:**

> Original prompt by [anenko](http://anenko.dreamwidth.org): Beach Stars, Sanae & or / Reika, downtime


End file.
